$ { \left[\begin{array}{rrr}{2} & {0} & {1} \\ {-2} & {0} & {4}\end{array}\right]-\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{0} & {2} & {4} \\ {2} & {0} & {3}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Explanation: To find the difference of two matrices, subtract the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{2}-{0} & {0}-{2} & {1}-{4} \\ {-2}-{2} & {0}-{0} & {4}-{3}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{2} & {-2} & {-3} \\ {-4} & {0} & {1}\end{array}\right]}$